


Talking body

by vinegardoppio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I wrote this years ago, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, it was a practice for writing a different perspective from how i usually did, it's kinda neat, this is in jakes point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardoppio/pseuds/vinegardoppio
Summary: The feeling of his skin locked in my head.





	Talking body

If we're talking body  
You got a perfect one

His hands moved quickly, and burned everywhere they touched. Scorching heat, like flames, touched my neck,

my chest, my hips, my thighs, everywhere. Of course, they weren't actually that hot. But in this instance i felt like every touch, no matter how brief, was leaving scorch marks.  
His burning hands weren't the only thing touching me, his chapped lips latched themselves to me, definitely leaving marks.

The sun was setting, and all i could think about was how much i hoped no one would see us. Or, hear us.  
Loud pants and moans, were we really this loud? Or did it just sound loud to me?  
It didn't matter, we were alone.

So put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long

How long were we there? Probably not very, it felt like hours though. His teeth occasionally biting into me gently,  
Leaving marks. Were they gonna be visible? I know the marks i left on him wouldn't be, deep scratches carved into his back with my nails.  
I never meant to, he claimed they didn't hurt. Was he lying? They were always red when we cleaned up.  
Some stayed for a long time, nearly leaving scars. 

He never asked me to stop, in fact he almost seemed happier when I left scratches and marks.  
I'm almost even proud of them. 

If you love me right  
We fuck for life

It became a regular thing, i still remember the first kiss, the first touch, the first heated session in his room,  
and the first time in public, a mix of my love for adventure and his love for fucking me. 

He always managed to strike something in me. I loved it, everything he did, everything he said, always pushed my buttons.  
In an amazing way. We had issues of course but that's not important right now.  
My mind was straying, I'm not sure how.

Focusing back his hands grabbing me took me by surprise. I was close, but i knew him. He won't let me orgasm until he's in me himself.  
I barely managed to choke out his name, per his request of course. I was so, so close. But he stopped.  
Time for the real event to begin.


End file.
